Memories
by misshirona
Summary: Sejarah menggoreskan bahwa kau adalah sosok yang menghilang bersama deburan ombak di tengah lautan. Namun semua tahu, kau tidak pernah menghilang, karena sejatinya, kau akan kembali untuk membela kebenaran sekalipun badai menghadang. Dan kini, kau menempuh jalan yang baru bersama orang-orang yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Semi-AU, Suikoden IV x Suikoden V, genre may change.


**First Paper: The Queen's Plans**

Seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun tengah bersiap-siap di ruangannya. Ia memakai gaun kerajaan berwarna putih bercorak merah dengan kilauan keemasan di setiap corak merah pada gaunnya, dan rambut cokelat susunya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai di balik punggungnya—membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik saat ia bercermin. Sebuah mahkota yang berukuran cukup besar menghiasi kepalanya, dan gadis itu tersenyum memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari luar pintu ruangannya, membuat gadis tersebut berhenti sejenak memandangi dirinya sendiri dan berujar pelan dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Sahut gadis itu pelan.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda gagah ke dalam. Pemuda itu masih muda dan mungkin berusia dua puluhan, dan ia memiliki kulit putih pucat dan rambut cokelat, namun cokelat tersebut bercampur dengan warna pirang. Sang gadis—melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya—tersenyum manis dan berbalik menghadap sang pemuda.

"Um… Hai," Sapa gadis itu dengan wajah bersemu. Dengan malu ia menatap sepasang iris kecokelatan di hadapannya, namun ia berhasil melakukannya. "a-apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Pemuda di hadapannya menggeleng dan tersenyum hangat. Ia mencium dahi gadis tersebut dengan lembut lalu tertawa kecil. "Oh Lym, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau aneh?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Lym tadi ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan sang pemuda. Ia selalu tahu, pemuda itu bisa membuatnya tenang dan menghilangkan semua kegelisahannya. Termasuk hari ini—hari dimana gadis itu akan menghadapi senat pertamanya setelah resmi menjadi _Queen_ di negeri tempat ia tinggal.

"Dan jika kau berani memanggilku aneh, akan kupanggil Kakakku dan akan kusuruh dia untuk mendidikmu ulang sebagai _Queen's Knight_, Richard." Balas gadis itu sembari dengan senyum lebar.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, kau tahu itu, Lymsleia. Kau sendiri yang memilihku untuk menjadi pemimpin _Queen's Knights_ dan Kakakmu juga setuju dengan keputusanmu itu," Jawab pemuda itu dengan percaya diri. Ia lalu berlutut di hadapan sang gadis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah mengajak gadis tersebut berdansa dengannya. "_Now, Your Majesty Lymsleia, shall I accompany you to the senate?_"

Dan tawa gadis tersebut kembali meledak, namun ia mengangguk dan menerima ajakan sang pemuda—Richard—untuk menemaninya pergi ke Senate pagi ini.

"_Yes you shall, my dear husband._"

**Ж**

"_Her Majesty Lymsleia _telah tiba!"

Semua orang yang telah datang di Senate berdiri dan menyambut kehadiran _Queen_ mereka yang mulai memasuki ruang Senate. Tampak di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat perwakilan-perwakilan dari wilayah-wilayah yang ada di seluruh bagian _The Queendom of Falena_, seperti dari _Beaver Lodge, Raftfleet, Lordlake, Lunas, Rainwall_, _Lelcar_, dan lain-lain. Setelah Lymsleia duduk, semua peserta Senate juga ikut duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang akan diutarakan oleh _Queen_ mereka di Senate pertamanya hari ini.

"Terima kasih atas peserta yang telah hadir pada Senate hari ini," Lymsleia membuka pembicaraan Senate sembari menatap semua anggota Senate. "sebagai _Queen_ yang baru dari _The Queendom of Falena_, aku sangat senang dapat menghadiri Senate pertamaku, sekaligus untuk membahas sebuah permasalahan penting yang berkaitan dengan kepemimpinanku. Oleh karena itu, aku memanggil perwakilan dari semua wilayah—dan aku tidak peduli apakah kalian manusia, _elf_, _dwarf_, atau yang lain, karena aku membutuhkan pendapat kalian semua di sini, dan tidak ada perbedaan yang harus diperhatikan di dalam Senate ini." Ujar Lymsleia dengan takzim.

Semua peserta mengangguk mengerti. Lymsleia sejenak memandangi Richard yang tetap berdiri di samping kursinya, mengisyaratkan Richard untuk menjelaskan duduk perkara masalah yang tengah dihadapi kepada semua peserta Senate. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk, lalu Richard mulai berbicara.

"Masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang yaitu yang pertama, _The Queendom of Falena_ tengah kekurangan anggota dari _Queen's Knights_," ujar sang pemuda. "saat ini, hanya ada lima _Queen's Knights_ yang aktif dalam masa kerjanya, yaitu aku sendiri, pemimpin dari _Queen's Knights_, _His Highness Prince_ Freyjadour Falenas, _Queen's Knight_ Lyon, _Queen's Knight_ Miakis, dan baru-baru ini, _Queen's Knight_ Kyle kembali ke Falena dan kembali aktif dalam masa kerjanya. Hanya dengan kami berlima saja itu tidak cukup, dan _Her Majesty_ telah setuju dengan rencana kami untuk menambah satu orang lagi untuk menjadi _Queen's Knights_."

Suasana Senate mendadak menjadi ramai karena semua perwakilan dari seluruh desa baru mengetahui rencana untuk menambah anggota baru dari _Queen's Knights_.

"Ugh…sudah kuduga ramainya pasti seberisik ini, Rick." Keluh Lymsleia. Richard hanya tertawa dan menatap ke seluruh penjuru sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti setuju, Lym. Kau disayang oleh semua penduduk, kau tahu itu."

"Kuharap kau benar."

Maroon, perwakilan dari _Beaver Lodge_, mengangkat tangan dan menarik perhatian semua anggota Senate di ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya _beaver_ itu merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Richard.

"_Your Majesty_, kami dari _Beaver Lodge_ setuju apabila _Queen_ ingin menambah jumlah anggota dari _Queen's Knights_, tapi kami ingin memastikan bahwa orang tersebut dapat dipercaya dan berkompeten untuk menjadi seorang _Queen's Knight_, seperti halnya _Your Majesty_ dan anggota _Queen's Knights _yang lain. "

Luserina, yang merupakan sekretaris pemerintahan dari _The Queendom of Falena_ dan juga merupakan perwakilan dari _Rainwall_, juga mengangkat tangan dan berhasil membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

"_Your Majesty_, kami dari _Rainwall_ juga berpendapat sama dengan penduduk dari _Beaver Lodge_, dan ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan, _Your Majesty Lymsleia_," ucap putri dari Salum Barows tersebut dengan serius. "jika kami semua boleh tahu, dari manakah asal calon _Queen's Knights_ yang tengah kita bahas sekarang ini?"

Lymsleia tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari Luserina.

"Dia berasal dari _Island Liberation Nation_." Ujar Lymsleia singkat.

Suasana Senate kembali ramai dan sedikit menegang. Semua peserta tidak menyangka bahwa _Queen's Knight_ yang baru akan berasal dari negara yang sangat jauh dari Falena, karena seseorang yang biasanya menjadi _Queen's Knight_ adalah orang-orang yang asli berasal dari Falena, bukan orang dari negara lain (kecuali untuk siapapun yang menjadi suami dari _Queen_ yang bisa saja berasal dari negeri lain).

"Harap tenang, semuanya," Richard menyela keributan yang semakin menjadi setelah mendengar ucapan dari istrinya tadi. "seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Maroon, kami akan memastikan semua penduduk Falena bahwa calon _Queen's Knight_ yang baru ini berkompeten dan dapat dipercaya untuk mengemban tanggung jawab dan tugasnya nanti. Dan perlu untuk kalian ketahui, calon _Queen's Knight _ini dipilih sendiri oleh _His Highness Prince_ Freyjadour Falenas, dan _Prince_ sendirilah yang akan turun langsung untuk menjemput dan menilai calon _Queen's Knight_ tersebut."

Sejenak keributan tadi mereda dan semua perwakilan mengangguk paham atas apa yang telah dijelaskan Richard. Lymsleia bernapas lega, melihat semua perwakilan telah kembali tenang, dan ia tersenyum menatap Richard yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Lymsleia pelan—namun masih bisa terdengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Untuk ketenangan ini? Haha, ketahuilah, ini adalah tugasku dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk hal ini." Richard mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum.

Perwakilan dari desa _Lordlake_, Goesch, mengangkat tangan dan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di ruangan. Setelah Richard mengangguk mengisyaratkan 'Silahkan berdiri', pemuda bertubuh besar itu pun berdiri dan berdeham pelan.

"Ahem, _Your Majesty_, _pardon my boldness_, tapi Anda baru mengatakan bahwa permasalahan _Queen's Knight_ ini hanyalah masalah pertama yang dimiliki oleh pemerintahan _The Queendom of Falena_ sekarang. _Your Majesty_, adakah hal lain yang menjadi permasalahan bagi Anda? Kami bersedia untuk mendengarkannya—dan memberikan solusi jika kami bisa." Ungkap pemuda tersebut sembari menatap ke sekelilingnya. Semua perwakilan mengangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah Lymsleia dan Richard.

"Aku rasa aku yang harus menjelaskan permasalahan yang ini, Rick. Sebagai _Queen_, tidak mungkin aku tidak memberitahu rakyatku tentang permasalahan ini." Bisik Lymsleia pelan. Setelah mendapat jawaban 'Ya' dari pemuda di sampingnya, ia lalu berdiri dan melayangkan pandangan serius ke semua peserta Senate.

"_Falenans_," Ucap Lymsleia pelan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu kembali berbicara. "aku harap kalian semua tidak terkejut mendengar berita ini, namun masalah lain yang kita hadapi adalah adanya teror penyerangan yang akan dilakukan _Harmonia_ ke negara kita."

Sedetik kemudian, Lymsleia dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua peserta Senate meneriakkan satu kata dengan lantang dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang terkejut dan panik, yaitu kata 'APA?!'. Mendengar keributan yang kembali pecah, Richard kembali mengambil tindakan dengan berteriak lantang untuk mengendalikan keributan.

"Harap tenang! _Her Majesty_ sedang berbicara di sini!"

Dan teriakan tersebut kembali menyadarkan semua peserta Senate dan mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas Lymsleia yang tersenyum sedih ke arah mereka.

"_Well_, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa kalian akan panik seperti ini, tapi kuharap semuanya tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasanku hingga selesai."

Semua peserta Senate terdiam dan kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka mengambil posisi untuk mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan _Queen_ mereka itu hingga benar-benar memahami situasi dan kondisi dari negara mereka sekarang. Melihat keseriusan ini, Lymsleia kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"_Harmonia_ adalah negara tempat di mana _True Runes_ disegel dan dijaga dengan ketat. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa _The Queendom of Falena_ memiliki satu dari 27 _True Runes_, yaitu _The Sun Rune_. Fakta ini membuat _Harmonia_ ingin melancarkan invasi dan penyerangan ke _Falena_, dengan tujuan untuk mengambil dan mengendalikan _The Sun Rune_ dan menyegel _rune_ tersebut di _Harmonia_, setelah apa yang pernah terjadi di Falena—perang di Falena akibat dari _The Sun Rune_. _The Sun Rune_ adalah simbol dari _The Royal Family of The Queendom of Falena_ dan tidak dapat dipisahkan dari _Falena_, sehingga kita harus siap menghadapi ancaman tersebut, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan…kita akan kembali berperang, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak peperangan kita yang terakhir kali." Lymsleia menatap semua peserta Senate dan ia bisa melihat ada pancaran emosi, ketakutan, kepanikan, kegelisahan, dan kekhawatiran dari mata dan ekspresi wajah mereka.

"_Your Majesty_…apakah ada kemungkinan kita bisa menghindari perang dengan _Harmonia_?" Kisara, perwakilan dari desa _Raftfleet_ mengangkat tangan, bertanya dengan wajah gelisah. "Kita tentunya masih ingat betapa…mengerikannya peperangan yang kita alami tujuh tahun yang lalu… Dan aku yakin semua penduduk _Falena_ berpendapat sama denganku; sebisa mungkin, kami ingin menghindari perang, _Your Majesty_."

"Kuharap aku juga dapat menghindari kemungkinan untuk berperang, _Lady_ Kisara, tapi aku tidak bisa." Lymsleia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia masih mengingat perang mengerikan antara kakaknya tercinta, _Prince_, untuk menyelamatkan negara yang sekarang ia pimpin dari tangan kotor keluarga _Godwin_.

Lymsleia masih bisa ingat kala kakaknya menangis saat kakaknya memeluk dirinya yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun—menangis bahagia karena akhirnya ia berhasil merebut kembali adiknya yang menjadi _puppet_ pemerintahan oleh _Godwin_. Lymsleia masih ingat di saat kakaknya mengucurkan cairan merah berbau besi di medan perang, dan saat itu Lymsleia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa; ia masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut perang dan ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia terpaksa berada di pihak _Godwin_, melawan kakaknya dan berusaha membunuhnya. Lymsleia tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi lagi setelah negara yang ia pimpin ini telah menjadi sebuah negara yang damai—dan semua itu tidak terlepas dari kerja kerasnya beserta orang-orang yang disayanginya. Lalu bagaimana jika perang kembali pecah dan orang-orang yang disayangi Lymsleia harus kembali berperang? Hanya untuk menjaga negara ini tetap aman dan hanya untuk melindungi dirinya yang merupakan _Queen_ negara ini, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Lymsleia ingin melindungi negara yang ia pimpin ini, sepenuh hati, dan ikut berjuang bersama mereka yang ia sayangi. Mereka yang sudah rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk melindungi _Queen_ negara ini dan menjaga agar negara ini tetap aman. Oleh karena itu, Lymsleia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Jika perang memang tidak bisa dielakkan lagi, ia akan siap ikut berperang dengan mereka yang rela mati di medan perang. Ia adalah _Queen_ negara ini, bukan? Jadi untuk apa seorang _Queen_ tetap menduduki singgasananya namun ia sendiri tidak bisa melindungi negara yang ia pimpin ini?

"Dengar, _Falenans,_" Lymsleia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya panas. Kedua pelupuk matanya siap dibanjiri oleh kristal-kristal bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "ini adalah perang untuk menunjukkan jati diri _The Queendom of Falena_ kepada negara lain di luar sana, dan perang ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil _The Sun Rune_ yang merupakan simbol _The Royal Family of The Queendom of Falena_ sekaligus martabat dari seluruh penduduk _Falena_. Dan kalian di sini akan menjadi saksi dari ucapanku hari ini; bahwa aku, Lymsleia Falenas, _The Queen of The Queendom of Falena_, akan turun sendiri secara langsung di peperangan ini dan akan ikut berperang bersama rakyatku, dan tidak ada yang dapat menganggu keputusanku ini!"

Semua peserta Senate terkesima dengan ucapan _Queen_ mereka. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa dalam waktu tujuh tahun, gadis kecil yang dulu mereka kenal sebagai gadis polos dan lugu yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun kakaknya pergi itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _Queen_ yang hebat, tegar, dan mandiri, dan berani mengambil resiko demi negara yang ia pimpin sekarang. Serentak, semua peserta Senate berteriak "Hidup _Her Majesty _Lymsleia!" untuk mendukung pernyataan Lymsleia tadi, dan adapula yang berteriak, "Kami siap berperang bersamamu, _Your Majesty_!", ada juga yang berteriak, "Tidak akan kami biarkan _Harmonia_ mengambil martabat dari _The Queendom of Falena_!",dan semua itu membuat Lymsleia lega. Ia telah berhasil menyatukan hati semua rakyat _Falena_ dan ia tidak akan menarik perkataannya. Ia benar-benar akan turun berperang bersama rakyatnya.

"Wow, _Your Majesty_. Kau serius akan berperang bersama kami?" Ujar Richard sembari tertawa kecil. Ia sebenarnya tahu, sekali Lymsleia mengatakannya, maka ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, tidak serius dengan ucapanku? _The Irresponsible Queen of Falena_?" Lymsleia tersenyum kecil dan kembali duduk di kursi kerajaannya. "Rick, jangan coba-coba menghalangiku untuk turun langsung di perang ini, dan biarkan aku bicara langsung dengan Frey, kau mengerti?"

Richard, tersenyum lembut lalu membungkuk mematuhi perintah _Queen_, sekaligus istrinya.

"_Yes, Your Majesty_."

**Author's Notes**

_Well_, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Suikoden (walaupun sebenarnya saya udah lama ngikutin fandom ini), _so_… _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!

Untuk fic ini sendiri, mungkin banyak di antara Anda yang belum mengerti bagaimana jalan ceritanya, namun seiring _update _yang akan saya lakukan, saya akan mencoba untuk menjelaskan alur ceritanya sehingga tidak terjadi kebingungan ^^" Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan saran dari Anda, "Apakah fic ini sebaiknya dilanjutkan atau di-_discontinued_-kan?"

Saya sadar bahwa fic ini masih **sangat jauh** dari kata sempurna, jadi saya mengharapkan bantuan dan pembinaan (?) dari rekan-rekan yang lebih senior dari saya. Untuk itu, _reviews_ dari _readers_ sekalian akan benar-benar saya hargai karena dengan cara itulah saya dapat memotivasi diri untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi! :D

Akhir kata, _mind to review_?


End file.
